warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silberstich/Work schedule
Hello fellow Adepts, in an attempt to coordinate our efforts I thought it appropriate to post those article I intend to create or expand in near future. The order given might not truly reflect the order in which I will work, but it serves as a head’s-up and a sort of "to do" list. *Jennika Tan Draconis (TBC) character from Andy Clark's novels Kingsblade and Knightsblade- WORK IN PROGRESS *Danial Tan Draconis (TBC) main character of Andy Clark's novels Kingsblade and Knightsblade ''- '''ON HOLD' *expand House Draconis with information from Andy Clark's Knightsblade - ON HOLD *Second Ork War (TBC) campaign from Andy Clark's Knightsblade *update [[Legio Solaria]] with information from Titandeath *update Salamanders with information from Vulkan (Primarchs'Series) *Forsarr Sector (TBC) with the information of IA VIII Raid on Kastorel Novem *Kastorel Novem (TBC) main location of IA VIII *Thennos (TBC) central location of The Eye of Medusa *expand list of notable Iron Fathers with characters from David Guymer's The Eye of Medusa *House Callivant (TBC) from David Guymer’s The Voice of Mars *remould Legio Metalica with additional information from Imperator : Wrath of the Omnissiah *reread the Dark Angels Horus Heresy novels and create missing pages/ expand on the existing ones *update Lemartes article (eponym novel, Heroes of the Space Marines-series) *update Mephiston article with the events of Mephiston - Revenant Crusade *update and expand article on the Promethean Cult *Igniax (TBC) *Battle of Bodt (TBC) from HH VI *Manachean War (TBC) from HH IV *Orphean War - DONE *create pages for main characters of the Grey Knights-trilogy (Alaric, Ghargatuloth, Gholic Ren-Sar Valinov) - ON HOLD/DONE/DONE *Rewrite the article on Mezoa to include informations from HH VI - DONE *Include events for the Third Siege of Mezoa (TBC) from HHVI - DONE *Updating the article on Cassian Vaughn, same as the above - DONE *Phantine (TBC) - DONE *Phantine Air Corps (TBC) - DONE *The Scourging of Kerrack (TBC) campaign from IA Aeronautica - DONE *Disciples of the Flames (TBC) - DONE *''Ebon Drake'' (TBC) - DONE *Drakken-Asca (TBC) - DONE *Zhao-Arkhad (TBC) from HHVII - DONE *''Legio Xestobiax'' (TBC) from HHVII '- DONE' *Secutarii (TBC) and other Taghmata units of HHVII - DONE *create seperate articles for the Knight Houses from Andy Clark’s Kingsblade - DONE *Donatos War (TBC) main event of Andy Clark’s Kingsblade - DONE *Donatos Primus (TBC) main location of Andy Clark’s Kingsblade - DONE *Paragon (TBC) homeworld of the Astra Militarium regiments (from Baneblade and Shadowsword, Guy Haley) - DONE *Kalidar (TBC) main location of Baneblade - DONE *Lorelei (TBC) - DONE *Kalidar System (TBC) - DONE *coopertation on Broken, The with Zixes, Calgar’s Wrath - DONE *Kalidar War (TBC) - DONE *Paragonian Regiments (TBC) from Baneblade and Shadowsword - DONE *Geratomro (TBC) main location of Shadowsword -'DONE' *Gerat System (TBC)-'DONE' *Geratomran Reconquest (TBC) main event of Shadowsword - DONE *expand Adrastapol with informations from Andy Clark's Knightsblade - DONE *expand House Pegasson with informations from Andy Clark's Knightsblade - DONE *expand House Minotos with informations from Andy Clark's Knightsblade - DONE *Knight of Ashes (TBC) new character (Freeblade Knight)from Andy Clark’s Kingblade and Knightblade - DONE *Tane Massata (TBC) character from Andy Clark's Knightsblade '''- DONE''' Category:Blog posts